Summer Loving
by we-all-need-a-klaroline-story
Summary: Caroline goes on vacation to her dad's there she meets Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It was a hot sunny day. Caroline was carrying her last suitcase down the stairs. She still didn't know why she had to go to her dad's for the holiday. She wanted to stay home and hang out with her friends but her mom said that she didn't see her dad for a very long time and that this would be for the best.

She said goodby to her friends and told them that she'll call them every day. She got in the cab and drove away. She put on her headphones and started thinking. She really missed her dad and she couldn't wait to see him but to go to another country where she doesn't know nobody. I mean come on!

When she was on the plain she still listened to music and she fell asleep. When she got of the plain she was in London. She has never been here, well she never has been anywhere. She went in the cab and told the cab driver the address which her dad gave her. She turned of the music and looked around. She liked it but she didn't know what she'll do here all alone.

She arrived to the house in about half an hour. Her dad was already waiting for her. She was really happy to see him. He took her to her room and she un-pecked all the stuff. After that they had lunch and then Caroline went to her room put on her headphones and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up at about 6 o'clock and she went for a run. When she came back her dad was up to. He made them breakfast and they ate. After that Caroline took a shower and got on some fancy clothes and went in the city because her dad had some friend over and she really didn't want to be in the way.

She was walking and walking she bought some stuff and then she went into a sat down and called Elena. They were talking and then someone came to Caroline. She heard a voice: "Can I take your order?" She looked up and her phone fell from her hands. His blue eyes were looking at her, his dirty blonde hair, he was so..

Klaus couldn't believe it. he had never seen anyone like her. She was just so different and the way she was looking at him. He picked up her phone and handed over to her. She said:"Elena I'll have to call yu back." She hung up and looked at him. He was smiling

She shook her head and said: "Hi! So I know that this sounds wierd but because I don't know the city. Could you sho me around?" Caroline blushed. She has never asked anything so stupid. Klaus saw that she was embarrassed. "I'll do it but that means it will be a date." Caroline was surprised. He was good-looking and his accent was so hot. Caroline smiled and said: "Pick me up at eight!" She stood up and started walking away and turned back to Klaus she told him her address and started walking away again when he called her back: Caroline, sweetheart! I'm Klaus." He said. Caroline smiled and left.

When she got back home her dad was there and his friend were still there too. She came to say hi and told him that she has a date tonight. Of course everyone started asking who is it. She just smiled and said: "His name is Klaus!" then she went in her room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Caroline started getting ready at about 18:00 and finished getting ready at about 19:45. She went in the kitchen to her dad and his friends and when the door bell rang she went to open and it was Klaus. They left and while they were driving she asked him: "So. May I ask where are you taking me?" He gave her a special look that made her blush. "Well first I'm taking you to diner and after that we are going on The London Eye." he said and winked.

* * *

When they got in the restaurant they sat down in a quite corner so they could talk. First they ordered and then they talked.

_**Caroline:**_ So do you have any siblings?

_**Klaus:**_ Yes, I have three brothers and one sister. You

_**Caroline:**_ No, I don't have any brothers or sisters, my parents are divorced. How about your parents?

**_Klaus:_** They died when I was young:

**_Caroline:_** Oh My God! I'm so sorry!

They talked for a while, she told him about her life in Mystic Falls and about her friends. He told her that he doesn't have much friend but that he really like art. He told her that he'll show her one day. They also gave each other their phone numbers.

* * *

After having dinner they went to the London eye and while they were driving they were listening to music. Caroline started singing and he looked t her with a surprise in his eyes. "What?!" she asked. "Waw you really can sing!" They smiled and when Caroline started singing again Klaus started singing with her. Of course his voice wasn't that good but it made it just more hilarious.

* * *

When they were driving on The London Eye Caroline was looking at the view but on the top Klaus said: "Caroline love! I really like you and if you don't stop me I will kiss you." Caroline knew that he will kiss her but she didn't want to stop him and when their lips met it was just magical. The kiss became more passionate when Caroline grabbed his dirty blonde hair and she pulled him closer but he pulled away. "Easy love!" "Sorry" she said and turned away. He saw that she was sad and embarrassed so he said: "It's ok!"

* * *

When they came to Caroline's house he opened the door for her and when she got out of the car, he kissed her. She grabbed his hair but this time he didn't pull back. He put his arms around her waits and pulled her even closer. This time Caroline was the first one to push him away. His arms were still around her waist when she said: "Look, I know what you want and I want it to and I really like you, but we can't do it tonight and not in my house!" She said. He chuckled and said: "Ok love."

They said goodbye and Caroline went inside. When she came in the kitchen a few of her dad friend's were still there and she thought to herself: Do this people ever leave. She came to say hi and to tell her dad that she is tired. After that she got ready for bed and went to sleep. Before she fell asleep she was thinking about Klaus and the evening that they have spent together.

* * *

_**Author's**__**Note:**_I'm sorry, I know it's a bit short but the first time I wrote the second chapter my computer stopped working. I'm very sorry if my English isn't right. Please _**READ&REVIEW**_. And I got a question if Klaus is a human or an original and I just wanted to tell you all that he's human. Hope that doesn't bother you. I would also like to thank Becky (a-little-blonde-distraction) for giving a name to my fanfic. I really do hope you like it and again please _**READ&REVIEW**_.

xoxo

- we-all-need-a-klaroline-story


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

When Caroline woke up the next morning she took a quick shower and went in the kitchen to have breakfast. While she was eating, her dad came in the kitchen. He made him self breakfast to and sat down next to Caroline. They were talking and then he said: "So you were out with that boy right?" Caroline almost choked. "Yes. Why?" She started blushing, she hoped he won't ask anything to personal. They were both quiet and then he said: "Well you should invite him tu dinner, so I would get to know him." She was so relived. She said that she'll call him and tell him to come at 6.

When she was on the phone with Klaus, it was the best filling ever. To hear his voice, it was like he was there next to her.

Klaus: Hallo.

Caroline: Hi Klaus! Is this a bad timing?

Klaus: Oh! Caroline! No, no, no it's perfect!

Caroline: So I have a question.

Klaus: What is it love?

Caroline: Well my dad wants you to come over for dinner. It's ok if you don't want, I'll just tell...

Klaus: I'll be there.

Caroline: Really, that's great. Be here at 6.

Klaus: I'll be there. I promise.

Caroline: Ok! See you than! Can't wait!

Klaus: Ok sweetheart! See you than.t

Caroline hung up and sat on the bad. She was so happy and excited but also a little worried because of him meeting her dad. At 5 o'clock she started getting ready. Even though she wasn't going out she had to look nice but not over dressed. So she put on jeans and a shirt. She hoped Klaus won't look at her differently.

Klaus arrived exactly at 6. He gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek and shook her dad's hand. They sat down in the kitchen. The tabel was ready and the food too. While they were eating Caroline's dad started asking Klaus questions...

Bill: So Klaus! If it isn't to awkward to ask! Why do you like my daughter?

Caroline: Dad! Seriously?!

Klaus: Caroline calm down it's OK:

Caroline: No it's not, he can't just ask you that!

Bill: Of course I can!

Klaus: It's fine. I like your daughter, because she is different. She doesn't care about what other people thin. She's not afraid to say what she thinks and she is smart.

Bill: Oh!

Caroline blushed and looked down. She didn't know Klaus thought of her like that. She looked up at him. He was looking at her and when their eyes met Caroline quickly looked the other way. When they ate the dinner Caroline went in the kitchen to clean everything. She was listening to their conversation. Her dad was asking Klaus question about Caroline and his answers were all so nice. He never said anything bad about her. At first she was so happy but why would he say all this good things and nothing bad. What if Klaus was a saying all these good things just in front of her dad. She knew she had to talk to him, she didn't want to have another boyfriend that wouldn't treat her right like her last one, Tyler Lockwood.

After cleaning the kitchen she and Klaus went for a walk. They sat down on the beach and Caroline knew if she wanted to talk to him this was the best time.

Caroline: So, I heard you talking to my dad.

Klaus: Yes...?

Caroline: Well you were saying all these nice things and I just...

Klaus: You just what love?

Caroline: ...I don't believe it!

Klaus: What? Why not?

Caroline: Well it's a long story.

Klaus: I've got time.

Caroline: Fine. So back in Mystic Falls I had a boyfriend. His name was Tyler. At first, he was nice and everything, he was telling all this nice things about me and I believed him. But that kindness started to fade. He was rude, he spent most of his time with some girl Hayley and then I found out that he was cheating on me.

Klaus: I'm sorry that you had to go through that but I need you to know that I'm not like that and I would never hurt you. All those things I said to your dad today, they were true.

Caroline: OK... I believe you.

She looked down and he took her head in his hands and kissed her softly. Caroline run her fingers through his hair and try to pull him closer to her. He pushed her away, Caroline started blushing. He whispered in her ear: "Easy love. We've got time." Caroline chuckled. Klaus stood up and landed her a hand to help her get up. While they were walking to Caroline's house he put his arm around her. In front of the door he gave her a kiss and said: "Goodnight love." Caroline smiled and said: "Night." She went inside, her dad was watching a football match. She went in her room and went to sleep. Before she fell asleep she was thinking about the night that happened. After the talk she had with Klaus she knew that he's nothing like Tyler. She liked the thought of that. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a while. Didn't have a lot of time. I really hope you liked it. I hope it won't take me that much time for chapter 4. I'm going to London tomorrow, so I hope I'll have time to write chapter 4. Anyway please **READ&REVIEW**. I would really like to know if you like it so please **REVIEW **you can send me a PM about what should I change or if you have any advice. Thanks!

xoxo

- we-all-need-a-klaroline-story


End file.
